Australia, Conner, Sisters, and Mermaids
by windrangeryellow
Summary: 15 year old Alex moves to Australia a year after her sisters. Her sisters and their friends are mermaids so is Alex her sisters don't know. She falls for her sisters friends ex. She has unheard of mermaid powers. What happens if her sisters find out?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLGUE **

"Alex, we're moving to Australia" That's the first thing my mom said to me when I got home from school. For those of you that don't know me I am a girl. When people first hear my name boys say 'who's he' and girls say 'Oooooo, is he hot?' It gets really awkward when they finally meet me. They just stare at me so I just walk away. I know that's rude but I hate when people stare at me; it's unnerving. Anyway, back to last Tuesday afternoon.

"WHAT? Why are we moving all the way all the way across the world?"

"Well, I got a promotion….."

"So, why do we have to move all the way across the world because you got a promotion?" You see the reason I don't want to move to Australia is because I'm a mermaid. Just because my sisters moved there nealy half a year ago that doesn't make me want to go any more than if they hadn't. My sisters are mermaids to by the way so this is how that happened. Five years ago I went to California for winter vacation with my parents. It was so awesome I got to meet Cody Simpson so that was really cool. Well, one night I went to the beach for no reason at all really. I just wanted to take a walk I guess. So anyway I saw something shiny lying in the sand so I went over to it (stupid right?). It was a stone but not just any stone it was a Moon Stone. Moon Stones are very rare stones not many people find them. All anyone knows is that whenever one is found the one who finds it never goes in the water around other people again. As soon as I picked it up and looked straight at it I had a sudden urge to go swimming. There was no one there to stop me before I knew it I was miles away from shore and I had transformed into a _mermaid_.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mom I'm going out," I called as I walked out the door.

"Ok, but don't make anyone mad. We're going to be in Australia a long time and be back in time for dinner."

"_Ok, but don't make anyone mad. We're going to be in Australia a long time_" I mimicked under my breath "Ok." I walk out into the yard. I have been thinking about calling my sisters to tell them that I moved to Australia but I haven't yet. I really like Australia I haven't seen many cars. That's probably because there's like no roads. I turn and look at my house; it's **HUGE**. I turn and walk down the street.

"Hey, you must be the new girl," I turn around. A really cute boy is walking toward me.

"Yea, so what if I am? Why do you care?"

"Oooh, sassy I like that," he says "I'm Zane and you are?" I smiled

"I'm Alex" I see six girls walking toward us. I use my very special mermaid power to hear what they are saying.

"Uh-oh, Cassie I think Zane is harassing the new girl," said the only one with brown hair. CASSIE?

"Huh?" Cassie looks up "Oh-no come on. Olivia are you paying attention? Zane is harassing the new girl," OLIVIA? Olivia looks up and looks straight at me.

"Cassie, the new girl is Alex," she says slowly.

"Our Alex?" Cassie looks at me. A look of realization crosses her face. I zone out of their conversation and turn back to Zane who's looking at me weird.

"Look I don't mean to be rude but I gotta go." Then I turn and run. Cassie and Olivia and their friends are chasing after me. I look in front of me I see a bunch of docks. I run straight to the end and dive off without stopping. I swim as fast as I can. I tune back in to their conversation.

"Why'd she jump in the water it won't get her far," said Cassie.

"Unless she's a mermaid." said Olivia laughing. I come up for air. I'm in plain sight.

"There she is!' shouted the brown haired girl and the blonde with curly hair. They jumped into the water.

"Cleo, Rikki wait shouldn't we talk out what we're gonna do to catch her first," asked Olivia. Rikki and Cleo looked at each other, and then swam over to the dock.

"Yea that's a good idea we'll probably catch her better that way," said Rikki._ Hmm... this will help me_ _escape from them_ I thought.

"Ok, so since you and Cleo are already in the water you chase her by water she can't get that far. Normal humans can't swim as fast or as far as mermaids," _to bad they don't know I'm a mermaid _I thought smiling. "Me, Olivia, Emma, and Bella will take a boat since she won't be able to hold her breath long." Cassie said while pointing to each person when she said their name for some reason. Oh well, that just helps me. I zone out of their conversation. I go under water without letting my tail go above the water so they don't know and swim as fast as I can north because that's where Maco Island is. I know this because I looked at maps my mom got of Australia and its surrounding islands. I never knew I could swim so fast even as a mermaid. I look behind me. I have left Rikki and Cleo in the dust ha-ha or this case BUBBLES!

I make it to Maco in like five minutes. I find an opening under water. I have to make a decision fast before Rikki and Cleo catch up with me or they'll no I'm a mermaid. I know I should tell Cassie and Olivia but I just don't have the nerve to. They told me they were mermaids that's even more a reason I should tell them but I just don't want to. I go in the hole. I come to the surface and when I look around I see I am in a cave. The water in the pool is crystal clear and it sparkles in the sunlight. I climb out of the pool and dry myself of with my water heating power and stand up. I look around again and see some stairs I didn't see before. I go over and walk down them. Just in time too. As soon as I disapear from sight Rikki and Cleo surface.

"Where did she go? There is no way she could made this far," said Cleo. She sounded so confused I had to try so hard not to laugh.

"Unless she's a mer..."

"No, don't even say that. There's no way. Is there?" Interrupted Cleo. Before I could stop myself I burst into laughter. I covered my mouth.

"Rikki did you hear that?"

"No, I'm deaf. Of course, I heard it," snapped Rikki. I heared the water swish. They're pulling themselves out of the water. I see a hole in the wall and run to it. It goes up and it's steep but I have to get out of here before they catch me. I climb, it takes only seconds_. All that tree climbing payed off_ I thought. I can hear them running toward the hole. I move away from the hole so they don't see me then I look around. They're climbing now. There are trees to my left and water to my right. I run for trees. I stop and turn Rikki is the first out of the hole. She looks around. She sees me. Cleo climbs out of the hole. Rikki points at me. I'm literally frozen to the spot. I turn as much as possible. I see Emma running toward me followed by everyone else.

"Why are you running? It's not like we're going to hurt you," says Emma.

"Whatever," is all I say. All of sudden im surrounded by all of them.

One cool thing about me is I can use my powers with my feet if I'm not in mermaid form. Most mermaids can't do that so I thought I'd let you know so you understand what's about to happen.

"Alex, why didn't call us and tell us you were moving here," asked Olivia. I shrug but don't say anything.

"Well then will you tell us how you got here?" asked Cassie.

"Nope, it's none of your business." Rikki steps up and shakes me hard.

"TALK WILL YOU!" she shouts in my face. The ice around my feet is melting. My feet are heating up.

"Rikki if you do that it's going to make nher want to talk less," said Cassie. Rikki steps back. The ice is completely melted but they don't notice. I look down at my feet and see a oddly place gyser. _Perfect_ I think. I will the water in the gyser up. It pushed me into the trees and I grab the branch of a tree and let the water drop.

"Nice job Emma. Freezing her on top of a gyser." shouted Rikki.

"Rikki, stop she didn't no it was there. I didn't even see it and I'm pretty sure you didn't either," scolded Bella. "Hey, what did you mean when you said our Alex?" everyone turned to look at Cassie and Olivia.

"Well, she's our sister..." started Olivia.

"WHAT?" shouted everyone but Cassie "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"Well, I don't know I guess we were so involved in catching her I forgot," said Cassie. I use the branches as monkey bars swinging from tree to tree then once I'm far enough away drop to the ground. I cry out (dropping from the tree was a bad idea). I broke my leg. I look up and see them all rushing toward me.

"What happend," asked Bella.

"What do you think happened? She fell out of tree she probably broke something," said Rikki she turned to me opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted.

"So,how did you guys get here? I know how Cassie and Olivia got here they probably swam considering the fact that their mermaids," they stared at me shocked. They obviously didn't know that Cassie and Olvia had told me they were mermaids. Emma was the one to break the silence.

"H-how did you know that?" she studdered.

"They told me five years after it happened," I said materfactly. Everyone turn to Cassie and Olivia.

"Why would you do that? You don't know she can keep a secret." said Cleo obviously furious.

I didn't hear anything after that because the next thing I knew something hard hit me in the head. Actually I heard one last thing. "RIKKI! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a hospital room. I felt like I had been kicked in the head by a horse and believe me that is not a pleasant feeling. I looked around and saw my mom watching me intently (CREEPY) and she did not look happy but I had no idea why.

"Ok, Alex who did you make mad now," _oooo that's why she's mad. _

"I don't think she was mad at me I think she just didn't want me to hear what she was gonna say"

"Ok, so who's _she_ and what happened to your leg?" she didn't sound any happier. I rolled my eyes.

"Her name is Rikki. She's one of Cassie and Olivia's friends. She's not a very nice person. As for my leg I jumped out of a tree."

"ALEX! I told not to do that again that's how you broke your leg the first time." Yea that made her even madder. "Speaking of your sisters their on their way up now," she said looking down at her phone. _Oh goody more questions to answer _I thought.

"Alex, I'm sooo glad you're ok. I so sorry about Rikki," said Cassie. My sisters have entered the room.

"I'll leave you guys alone," said my mom. Before I could say anything my mom was gone.

"Why were you running away from us? We only wanted to talk. Well, that and save you from Zane." said Olivia.

"Zane? Why?" I was really confuzled.

"He wasn't harassing you?" asked Cassie. I started laughing.

"NO! We were just talking."

"Oh, well why did you run from us? And how did you get all the way to Maco?" they both asked at the same time. I sighed and looked at the door to make sure no one was there.

"Ok, you may want to sit down for this. Ok first I guess I just wasn't ready for you to know I was here. As for me getting to Maco…" I took a deep breath and blurted "I'm a mermaid." They stared at me in awe. Their mouths hanging open.

"B-but h-how?" stuttered Olivia.

"Well it started five years ago…" When I finished they couldn't say anything. Cassie broke the silence.

"So what powers do you have?" She seemed really excited but at that moment my mom walked in holding crutches.

"The doctor said you can go home now because you don't have a concussion. Oh and there is a boy about your age waiting outside for you." I grabbed the crutches from her hand and go out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

When I get outside the door the first person I see is Cody Simpson. For a second all I can do is stare at him. "W-what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Well I came to see my Aunt and Uncle and I hear a group of girls talking about how a girl named Alex was in the hospital. So, I figured there was a chance it was you because last week texted me saying you were moving to Australia so I took my chances. I was right though so that's good."

"What would you have done if it wasn't me?" He just stared at me. It was obvious he didn't think this through.

"Ummmm, well actually that's a good question I guess I didn't think this through. Man I really need to start thinking things through." I rolled my eyes.

"Man for a pop star you really are stupid."

"Whoever said pop stars were smart? Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Then he caught on. "Oh, right cause don't think things through and it took me a while to figure it out"

"Good job," Saying that like I was talkin to a dog.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny"

"OMG is that is that CODY SIMPSON!" I turned to face my now hyperventilating sisters.

"Chill, please I don't need you creeping him out. That's my job." I looked back at him in time to see him raise his eye brows at me and I in turn smiled sweetly at him. Just then Zane came down the hall. Cassie and Olivia stepped in front of me protectively.

"Uh, well I gotta go. See later Alex," Said Cody

"What are you doing here?" asked Cassie.

"I came to see Alex. What are you doing?"

"We're her sisters we actually have the right to be here," snapped Olivia. Zane looked at me.

"Wait, these two are your sisters," I nodded. "Oh, ummmm, well I gotta go see at school Alex," with that he turned and ran down the hall. My sisters turn and looked at me. They could see by my expression I wasn't happy.

"Ok, what did you do to him," I asked.

"What did _we_ do to _him_?" ask Cassie

"Yea that's the question I just asked. Now are you going to answer if or not?"

"No, we're not because we didn't do anything to him. It's what he did to us!" shouted Olivia. I glared at her.

"When you're ready to be nice you no were to find me," I snapped. I turned and stormed down the hall to the elevator. Which you should know is very hard for a girl on crutches. My mom came running down the hall to catch up with. Cassie and Olivia didn't have time to stop us before we got on the elevator and the doors closed.

"So were you surprised to see Cody came to see you?" asked my mom.

"Yea I was and it was a nice surprise considering the day I've had."

"Actually you've been in the hospital a few days."

"What? I can't believe this! Thank You Rikki."

"You're welcome. Wait why are you thanking me for."


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at her. What the heck is she doing here?

"Ummmm, what are you doing here?" I asked. She sighed.

"I came to say I'm sorry for knocking you out," she said she looked really nervous. "Oh, and I really think you should stay away from Zane…"

"Well, I accept your apology but I'll make the decision about Zane on my own," I interrupted. I walked past her. Well, I technically crutched past her but that doesn't make sense.

"Honey, maybe you should listen to your friend," said my mom.

"Mom, she's not my friend. Or have you forgotten she knocked me out."

"No I didn't forget. But I just figured since she's your sisters' friend that makes her your friend."

"Well, not as of right now. When does school start?"

"Tomorrow, I went shoppin and got you stuff for school and the school sent your schedule."

"Ok cool," what I was really thinkin was _YES I GET TO SEE ZANE_. We walked out the hospital and to a car I didn't recognize. "Whose car is this?" It was a really nice car to.

"It's mine it's a company car."

"They gave you a convertible!"

"Yea, I was shocked to." We got the car and drove the little ways home. Remember when I said there were like no roads. Boy was I wrong. When we got home I went up to my room. When I got there I found a purple backpack on my bed. Man does my mom know me or what. Next to the backpack was a purple five subject notebook and some binders four of them different shades of purple. The other one was blue. Honestly I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Alex! Time for dinner," shouted my mom from the stairs.

"K, be right down." I grabbed my crutches and left my room and went down stairs. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti with meat sauce."

"Sweet." That night I went to bed thinking about the next day and Zane. Well, mostly Zane.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alex, wake up. You don't want to be late for your first day of school." I blinked my mom was staring at me again. She smiled at me then turned and left. I stretched and got up grabbing my crutches. I was ready in like a half an hour and ran downstairs. "Alex, you need to hurry if you don't want to be late."

"Yea, I know…"

_DING DONG_

"I'll get it," I say. I go to the door and open it. There stands Cassie and Olivia. I smile at them. "Hey guys. Look I'm really sorry about yesterday I guess I wasn't in a very good mood." They both smiled.

"That's ok. We're sorry too," said Cassie

"For what you didn't do anything."

"Yea, well it's just well I guess we shouldn't have lectured you about Zane. I mean it's been a long time so maybe he's changed," said Olivia.

"Oh, does that mean you'll let me decide about him?" They sighed.

"Yea, I guess," said Cassie. I smiled.

"Great. You guys hungry?" They nodded. "Good cause I haven't eaten yet. Come on." I turned and walked into the kitchen Cassie and Olivia following me. My mom looked up from cooking pancakes.

"Oh, hello girls are you hungry? We're having pancakes."

"Oooo, yummy" they both said at the same time. We all laughed.

**HALF HOUR LATER**

"Come we're gonna be late," shouted Olivia. Then she ran into a guy walking toward them. She gasped. "OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry Matt." He just smiled and kissed her.

"It's fine. Hey Cassie. William is by your locker waiting for you." Then he noticed me. "Who are you?"

"Matt! Don't be rude," said Olivia.

"Sorry but seriously who are you?" asked Matt. Before I could answer Olivia blurted…

"This is our sister Alex. She just moved from America."

"Which one?"

"Matt! Don't be a smart ass," said Olivia. He started laughing.

"Sorry," he said "but you know I had to," both Cassie and Olivia rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna go see William. See ya," said Cassie.

"See ya later," said me, Olivia, and Matt at the same time.

"Hey, Alex," I turned and saw Zane walking toward me. I looked at Olivia and Matt neither looked happy. I sighed, turned and walked toward Zane.

"Hey."

"So what's your first class?" I look at my schedule._ Ewww math_ I thought.

"I have math first." He made a face.

"Oh, sucks for you."

"I know right. Well, I don't want to be late so maybe I'll see you later." I started walking away when I realized I didn't know where the math room was. I walked back to Zane. "Wanna take me there?" He laughed.

"Sure, come on," He said still laughing a little. I followed him and we were at the math room in minutes.

"Thanks see ya later," I said smiling. I walked in and saw both my sisters and their boyfriends sitting in the back row they waved for me to come and sit with them. I walked to the back and sat next to Cassie.

"Hey, so how was Zane?" asked Cassie.

"He was really nice actually." The four of them looked shocked.

"Really? Wow," said Matt.

"Are you kids done talking now?" asked the teacher who had just walked in. We all stopped talking at once. "Good. Ok class the first thing we're going to do today is get the textbooks passed out." The whole class groaned.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted some kid in the front.

"Nate, do you want to go to the office?"

"No," he grumbled.

"Ok then be quiet. Ok come up as I call your name to get your textbook."

"No duh," I whispered and my sisters and their boyfriends started cracking up

"Something you want to share with the class back there." All of us shook our heads but couldn't stop laughing.

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

I walked into the lunch rom and saw my sister, their friends, and their boyfriends sitting at a table near the back of the cafe. Rikki spotted me and smirked. Cloe looked up and smiled at me. She waved for to come and sit with them. I smiled back and walked over to the table Cassie and Olivia hadn't seen me yet so I snuck up behind them.

"Boo!" I said. They both jumped high in the air as the others laughed because they had all seen me.

"Hey," they both said at the same time. "That is not funny."

"Sorry couldn't help it," I said as I sat down next to Olivia. They rolled there eyes at the same time then started laughing.

"Actually that was pretty funny," said Olivia smiling.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey Alex, wanna come over?" asked Olivia.

"Sure who else will be there?"

"Guess." I smiled.

"Ok then. Cool. So what are we gonna do?"

"Well... me and Cassie were thinking you could tell them." I sighed.

"Yea I guess I should hu?" She nodded. I smiled again. "Yea ok. You got it. Do you want to hear my powers?"

"Powers?" I nodded. "Totaly! Come on everyone is waiting." We ran out of the school and met everyone at the gate including some boys i didn't know.

"Hey Alex," said Cloe. She pointed the guy next to her with longish blond hair. "This is Lewis my boyfriend." He lifted a hand in greeting and I smiled at him.

"And this is my boyfriend Will," said Bella pointing at the guy with the short blond hair.

"And this is my boyfriend Ash," said Emma pointing at the guy with black hair.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to point?" Ash joked. Emma shoved him playfully.

"Come on," said Cassie "Let's go to me and Olivia's house." Everyone nodded and we started walking toward their house.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got to their house we all went into the living room and sat down. Will sits next to Bella. Lewis sits next to Cleo. Ash sits next to Emma. Matt pulls Olivia into his lap as did William with Cassie. Me and Rikki sit on the floor.

"MOM, ALEX IS HERE AND SO IS EVEYONE ELSE!" shouted Cassie

"Geez can you be any louder?" complained William as he leaned back into the couch. Cassie giggled and William wraped his arms around her pulling her close.

"Ok, I think Alex has something she wants to tell you guys," says Olivia. Everyone looks at me waiting to hear what I have to say. I look around at everyone.

"I'm a mermaid," I say. Everyone one but Rikki, Cassie, and Olivia looked shocked.

"I knew it," says Rikki as she jumps to her feet. She makes a face at Cleo and everyone laughs. Cleo makes a face back and we laugh even harder.

"Well, who cares! This is sooo exciting!"says Bella. "What's your power?" I smile.

"Actually I have more than one," Everyone but Cassie and Olivia look shocked. Before anyone can say anything the doorbell rings.

"Oh, that must be Ashley," says Cassie. She jumps up from William's lap and runs to the door. When she comes back a girl with long brown hair comes in behind her. "Ashley meet Alex me and Olivia's sister." I stand and shake her hand.

"Hi," she says rather flattly then turns to Cassie. "Is she a..."

"Yes she is a mermaid," says Cassie. Ashley just nods.

"Anyway as I was saying... well actually I'll just show you. Ok, I'm gonna go into the kitchen. When I get there I want you guy's to start talking about anything you want," I say. They all just stare at me like I'm like I'm crazy. I roll my eyes. "Just do it." Then I turn and walk out of the living room and down the hall to the kitchen. Here's the secret to this particaler power. Because there is water in the air I am able to use it to listen to what other people's are talking about without them knowing about it. When I get to the kitchen the first thing I do is make sure Cassie and Olivia's mom isn't in there. Luckily she's not. I sit down at the table and use the water in the air to listen to the other's conversation.

"So, Ashley what'd you think of Alex?" askes Olivia.

"Well, she's ok but I'm not so sure about her yet. What does she do for fun?" asks Ashley.

"We havn't seen her in so long we don't know," says Cassie. "You'd have to ask her. Well, actually we can find out when she comes back in." I smile and then start walking very quietly back toward the living room. Once there I walk in casually. "So are you gonna show us now." I smile sneakily.

"So I understand you want to know what I do in my free time," I say. Everyone stares at me completly shocked.

"H-how did you know that? You were in the kitchen," says Bella.

"That is the first power. I can use the water in the air to listen to conversations far away."

"Cool," they all say at once. Well, everyone but Ashley.

"Show-off," she muttered. I was the only one who heard her though.

"What about you Ashley? What did you think?" asks Cleo.

"That's really cool," she says trying her best not to sound scornful. It's obvious she doesn't like me.

"I can do everything my sisters can. But I can do then with my hands _and_ feet."

"Ok, now that's awesome," says Rikki. Eveyone else nods.

"So what can you guys do?" I ask.

"I can freeze water and create blizzards," says Emma.

"I can move water and create wind," says Cleo.

"I can heat water and create lighting," says Rikki.

"And all I can do is control the weather," says Ashley.

"Cool," I say.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asks Olivia.

"How about... we go up to Mako?" says Rikki. All the girls nod.

"And how do you propose we get there?" asks the guys. I roll my eyes.

"A boat. Duh," I say.

"Uh, right," says Ash. Cassie jumps off Williams lap and runs out of the living room. She comes back a few minutes later.

"Ok let's go," she says.

"What'd you do?" asks Bella.

"I told my mom we're going out."

"Oh, ok cool let's go," says Bella. We run out the door and down to the docks. We jump into the water and head towards Mako.


	7. Chapter 7

We swim at top speed towards Mako. We arrive in minutes.

"Man, I love being a mermaid," I say. The others nod in agreement.

"And I think you love Za..." starts Rikki. I wip a huge wave of water at her stopping her.

"No, I don't. He's really strange," I say. Cassie and Olivia start laughing.

"We so told you," says Cassie. I shake my head.

"No, you said he was bad news. You didn't say he was strange," I say.

"Ok, same thing," says Olivia.

"If you say so," I say.

"So, exacty how is Zane strange?" asks Rikki.

"I noticed that while he was walking me to the math room he kept checking out all the girls that walked by," I say.

"Yea, he tends to do that it's really weird," says Rikki. I roll my eyes.

"Guys are so weird," I say. The guys walk i just as I say that.

"Hey," says Louis and Will at the same time. All us girls start cracking up.

"It's not funny," says Ash. We all nod.

"Why do you find that so funny?" ask Matt and William at the same time. We all just shrug.

"It's not that guy are so weird that's funny it's the fact that it affended you so much," I say. All the guys scowl at me and I just smile sweetly. Then I pull myself out of the water and use my water control power to get all the water off my tail and my legs appear. I take the ball of water and throw it at the guys. Willaim and Matt jump out of the way but the all the other guys get a face full of salt water. At first they looked shocked then they looked mad. They all ran at me. I laughed and jumped into the water. I swim out of the moon pool my friends right behind me. We surface.

"Ya, know that was kinda mean," says Rikki. I laugh.

"You're one to talk," says Cleo. Ashley was talking to Bella out of my earshot so I use the water in the air to hear what they're saying.

"Cassie and Olivia's sister is kinda weird," says Ashley. Bella cocks her head.

"What are you sayin? Do you not like her?" asks Bella. Ashley sighs and shakes her head.

"Not really. Do you?" Bella nods.

"Yea I do," she says.

"Hey, you think she's listening to us?" asks Ashley. They look at me I act like I had just looked over at them. I lift a hand and wave for them to come over. They do.

"Hey, guys I'm hungry. Lets go get food,"says Rikki.

"You're always hungry Rikki," says Emma. Rikki smiles.

"Yea, I know. Let's go," says Rikki.

"Ok, ok," the rest of us say at the same time. The boys come up in two boats.

"So, what are we gonna do now?"asks Louis.

"We are gonna order pizza and watch a movie at my house," said Cleo. "Girls night sorry guys."

"Awe man," they all say at once.

"Sorry guys, Cloe's right I mean Alex just got here so it would be a good chance to get to know her," says Emma. The rest of the girls (but Ashley and me) nod.

"You guys have fun. I have to go home," says Ashley.

"Ok, see ya at school tomorrow," say Cassie and Olivia. We all wave as she ducks under the water and swims away.

"Oh no, look who it is," says Cleo pointing. Zane is in a boat coming right towards us.


	8. Chapter 8

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE... *DRUM BEATS* I DO NOT OWN H2O THOUGH I WISH I DID**

I gasp. "Oh no, ok first question besides me who does he not know are mermaids?" I ask.

"Ummm, Cassie and Olivia I think. So, hide behind the boat," says Rikki. I nod.

"Come on guys," I say. I duck under the water and swim behind the boat my sisters right behind me. We come up behind it and listen to what's going on. Then I remember Matt and William I grab them and pull them into the water.

"Hey," protest Matt. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because if he sees you he might get suspicious," I hiss. "Now shut up."

"Hey ladies," I hear Zane say.

"What do you want," Rikki snaps.

"I just wanted to say hi," says Zane innocently. I roll my eyes.

"Ok, you said hi now leave," says Cleo. I smile for a minute then I lift my hand.

"Jaime what are you doing?" Olivia hisses. I just smile. I form a wave. Rikki starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asks Zane. The guys figure it out and they start laughing to. I pull the wave over Zane's head. Cleo out of instinct I guess puts her hand up so it looks like she's doing it. Zane looks up and gulps. He looks back at Cleo. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would," she says.

"Now," I hiss at her. I let go of the wave and she puts her hand down. The wave falls on Zane. It flips the boat. After a minute it flips back over to reveal a very mad (and soaked) Zane. Everyone starts laughing which only makes him angrier.

"You'll pay for this Cleo," he snaps.

"Touch her you'll find blood boiling and freezing at the same time right Emma," says Rikki.

"Definitely," she replies. "Come on guys." Me, Cassie, and Olivia duck under the water. Cassie taking William's hand and Olivia taking Matt's. Once we're far enough away we come back up. "That was way to close."

"Umm, not to be a bother but can we go back in the boat?" asks William. I grin.

"Sure thing," I say I lift the water under him taking him with the water.

"Hey put me down," he protests.

"As you wish," I say. I drop him into the boat then pull the water out of it so it didn't sink.

"Ow," he says rubbing his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Then be more specific next time," I say matter of factly. I look at Matt. He moves away.

"Nope, I'm fine swimming," he says. I smile.

"Good choice," I say. "Now to Cleo's house." We swim to a small part of the beach and dry off. The guys jump out of the boat and walk over.

"So, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," says Louis. We all nod. The other girls (besides Rikki) kiss their boyfriends before they leave. We start walking to Cleo's house.

"So, what are we gonna watch?" asks Cassie. Cleo shrugs.

"I don't know. I have a lot of movies so you'll have to pick a few. Sound good?" she asks and we all nod. I turn and walk backwards a little ahead of them.

"So what about the pizza?" asks Rikki. Everyone laughs. "Well, what kind are we gonna get?"

"How about supreme?" I ask.

"Sure sounds good," everyone says at the same time. I smile.

"Alex, do you like walking backwards?" asks Bella.

"Yes, yes I do," I say.

"That's nice," says Emma sarcastically. I smile.

"Yes, Yes it is," I say.

"Alex, look out," says Olivia.

"Hu?" I turn and slam right into a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm so sorry." He smiles.

"It's ok. I'm Connor," he says holding out his hand.

"Alex," I say shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Alex. Maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow.'

"Ok, see ya." He walked by us and went on his way. I turn and look at everyone.

"How come I've never seen him before?" I ask.

"That was Connor McKnight star soccer player," says Cleo.

"And Ashley's ex," says Rikki. I stare at her. She had to be kidding. But I could by her face she wasn't.


End file.
